Draco's dog-days
by le slash babe
Summary: A ridiculous, fluffy,wannabe humor, one-shot about Draco and Harry's (mostly Harry's) dog. SLASH


Hey hey! soo this came to mind a few weeks ago and a bunny named Richard that lives in my brain forced me to write it. Its silly and ridiculous but I don't care.  
I don't own Harry Potter and you should thank the gods for it.

When Harry came back from his daily walk grinning like a lunatic with a mutt behind him Draco was not it been a small dog or a clean one,maybe he'd agree but this one looked like a dirty grimm. Harry used his yet-to-fail persuasion tactic aka -big,sad eyes, and even laid on the "It reminds me of Sirius" excuse,you can obviously understand how the dog ended up in Draco's (and Harry's) very clean house. Not even Draco's sour faces and his honest oppinion of the dog's obviously-there fleas made Harry agree to leave him.  
When Harry chose the name Draco thought that this time the puppy-dog eyes won't work (the mere idea of puppies revolted him even more than usual)  
,silly him,they worked like a charm. Or a the dog was called..wait for it...PadSnuffs. "It's a mix of Padfoot and Snuffles" explained Harry to the horrified Draco. "PadSnuffs? Really Harry?" Draco tried to stand against the atrocious name, tried being the key word since his sentence was accepted with a pout and Draco was allergic to pouts,and if lip-trembling was involved Draco would agree to shake hands with a muggle. Maybe.  
But even Harry's eyes wouldn't persuade Draco to like the dog.  
When the dog starts taking some of Harry's and Draco's alone time Draco starts to hate it,When it sometimes seems as though the dog loves Harry more than Draco does he despises it, When the dog reaches the door before Draco and licks Harry hello before Draco gets the chance to kiss him (thus delaying the kiss until Draco casts any possible anti-germ charm on Harry's face)  
when he comes back from work it's full-on 's face was Draco's to kiss, he didn't like sharing it and most definitley didn't want those hate was quite mutual, the dog-PadSnuffs (shudder) seemed keen on chewing Draco's favorite shoes and then seeming innocent when Draco complained to Harry about it.  
Draco started planning an "accident" to kill the dog, or drive it away..I guess we have established that Draco hates the dog...until one day...  
Harry was away on his daily walk with the dreaded-dog and the walk seemed to be longer than usual, not that Draco was counting. He wasn't jealous of the dog or .  
Draco was starting to worry when the dog ran into the house, breathing heavily and started pulling Draco's robe with its teeth all the while barking wailingly. Draco quickly followed the dog, a bad feeling in his gut.  
The dog ran like the wind and Draco was having a hard time keeping up but when they reached a muggle street and Draco saw Harry's body on the pavement he ran like the wind as well.  
Hours later, after Draco finished healing Harry, shouting at Harry,then kissing him and back again, Harry told him the full story.  
Harry and the dog were walking calmly when a slashing curse cut through Harry's shoulder,the git refused to hold a wand in muggle territory and was caught unaware by a group of ex-deatheaters.  
Appearantly the dog was a hero, jumping at the attackers and distracting them while Harry regained his composure, when Harry lost conciousness due to blood-loss after disarming 2 of the 4 attackers Padsnuffs chased the others away and ran to get dog.  
Draco dosen't hate the dog anymore , they are partners in the protect-Harry squad and partners aren't supposed to hate. Draco might even be caught petting the dog,after casting quite a few spells of course. I guess we can establish that Draco dosen't hate the dog anymore.  
He still hates the name though. ************************************************** *************  
A\N yes,I rely too much on Harry's eyes (but theyr'e green...oooo green, my fav color and Draco's too,I think) I like to think of them as Draco's cryptonite,And yes I use way too many (...) sue me.  
hope you like it!  
READ AND REVIEW! reviews are used to feed the plot-bunnies.. and to make me happy! 


End file.
